FAQ
Here are some frequently asked questions, the ones in the grey box are directly taken from the official website, the ones after are not from there but are also frequently asked in-game or on other sites. If you have more questions, please leave a comment or head to the community portal or directly on the page concerned (Materials, Quests ...) if it exists. Registration and fees Changing the device and data succession Q : I changed my device, can I succeed my data ? A : If you are changing devices from an Android™ device to another Android device, you can continue to use your same character by setting your Android device in the google account you have used when playing celes Arca for the first time. ※""Android "","" Android Market "" and the "" Android "","" Android Market"" logo are trademarks or registered trademarks of Google Inc. Characters Characters names Q : Can I change my character name ? A : You can not change the names of the character once created. To change names, you will need to delete the character and recreate it." My characters level will not go up Q : My characters level will not go up, and can not receive EXP. A : There is an system called a level cap that is setted up in characters levels. If the character reaches the setted up level , further on the character will not be able to receive EXP that will have effect as the received EXP. For freeing the level caps, please check for updates and information. Items and Equipments Avatars Q : What are avatars? What are the differences between avatars and equipments? A : Avatars are items that have no effect to the status and are for the enjoyment of dressing up characters. Equipment, on the otherhand are items that enhance the characters abilities and have effects on the status. When you have equipped equipments and avatars in the same area, the equipment will remain the same, however, the avatar will change its appearance. How to reacquire initial skill cores Q : The skill cores that I received when changing jobs (Fighter:Full Swing Mage:Vanse Gunner:Magic Steel) broke. Is there a way to reacquisit it? A : You can reacquisit it by using the alchemy function from Anna in the village of Merida. Alchemy will be added in the conversation menu of the corresponding NPC by finishing specific quests. For example, in order to add the alchemy menu, for the NPC Anna in the village of Merida, you will need to have finished the quests "Keeping the Plain Safe" and "Collecting Accessory Materials", for the NPC Leeze in the Almerie plains, you will need to have finished the quests "Keeping the Plain Safe" and "Medicine of Leeze 5". Game system Skills Q : What about skill system in this game, i can't find any masters to learn skills. A : First you must change class (need level 10, then take quest 'Class Change Exam' from Vitt). Then go to blacksmith (in Merida Village it's Anton) and select Cores -> Make Core from his menu (you'll need some materials to craft skill cores). After creating a core you need to install it in weapon you use. Select Cores -> Install Core and select weapon with empty core slots. Cores has a chance to break when removing from weapon, but if you remodelling your gun/sword/rod, skill cores will remain. For example you have Repli Sword D with installed skill StrikeL1 and remod it: you'll get Repli Sword C with installed skill StrikeL1. Basically weapons have 0-2 core slots, to get more you must remodelling upgraded weapon. More upgraded -> more chance to get core slot when remodelling (+9 -> 100% chance to new slot) also, some weapons can be upgraded only to +5. That's "skills" in this game. You can't "learn" skills as in other games. Each Skill Core contains skill, each weapon has certain amount of core slots. When you install skill core in weapon, u can use skill that core contains. If you equip weapon without installed skill cores, then you can't use skills 'till you install core in this weapon. If put it simple: not character learn skills - weapon does it. Conditions for quest to start Q : Quests will not start. A : To start a quest there are conditions such as finishing the previous quest, or getting to the level to open the quests. The quests will not start if the conditions are not meeted. Also, threre are quests that will not start if you are accepting ☆ mark quests. ※For information on ☆mark quests, please check ""☆ mark quests"" in the FAQ. Curing Q : Why are there times when recovery of items and skills does not come in effect? A : The recovery may not come to effect to other players in cases such as right before battles, right before or after the end of battles, or before or after actions even when the item or mp is consumed. Please avoid using recoveries in situations like above. Party Requests Q : Why won't the party request reach the other player? A : The requests may not reach the other player properly at times when the other player is just starting its battle, or just moving maps. In this case, the situation may be fixed by the players requesting each other to log out and relog in. Penalties when defeated Q : My EXP decreased after my character was defeated. Is there a reason? A : There is an system called a death penalty in Celes Arca. A death penalty is an penalty that occurs when the player character dies, and this will decrease your EXP. Stack Q : What is stack? A : Stack means collecting the same items into one and showing the numbers of the item. Example of an item stacked: "Medelita" Example of an item not stacked:"Locus Ticket" The blacklist Q : What is the blacklist ? A : Blacklist is an function that will enable you to block chat, friend and party requests by setting the players who are violating manners or performing toublesome actions ■How to register 1 Tap the screen when near the character you want to report along with the targeted character blinking in yellow Choose "Register to blacklist" shown in the menu. ■How to register 2 Choose "Log" shown in the menu. Choose the statements of the player you want to report. Choose "Add to blacklist" After registered, you can manage from the "blacklist" by choosing character from the menu. ※Further more, please report from the report function when you find an character taking actions that violate the terms of use. The report function Q : What is the report function? A : Reporting is an function to report players who are violating manners or performing actions that are prohibited. ■How to report 1 Tap the screen when near the character you want to report along with the targeted character blinking in yellow Choose "Report the violating player to the operators" shown in the menu. ■How to report 2 Choose "Log" shown in the menu. Choose the statements of the player you want to report. Choose "Report" ※Please refrain from reporting false information. There may be penalties for players who abuse the reporting functions. The upgrade value when customizing Q : When customizing, will the content of the upgrade still be succeeded? A : During customization, the vaules of the upgrade will not be succeeded. ☆ mark quests Q : What are the quests with the ☆ mark? A : ☆ mark quests are quests that can be accepted once in a day. You can not accept ☆ mark quests more than once in a day, and once accepted the other ☆ mark quests will not be shown. The quests will be shown if the quest is canceled, but if cleared they will not be shown for that day. ※For quests that are shown by meeting conditions, those may not be shown even after the next day. Battles EXP received Q : The EXP I receive seems little. A : EXPs may change by the level gap between players and monsters, and by the monster setups. Also battles in parties and multiple players, the actions in battles will effect the EXP. Pinpoint Q : There are monsters that miss even if the pinpoint is hitted. A : There are monsters with death resistance, a Miss will be shown when the death effect of pinpoint comes to effect to those types of monsters. For the Miss showing, we will investigate further on. Unusable character names Q : What are some examples of unusable character names? A : Character names that can be mistaken to the supervisors such as GM, operators, developers, or any names used that are a violation to the terms of use on puropose or not, will subject to penalties. Web site I want to build an fansite Q : I want to build an fansite, are there any standards? A : You can build an fansite if the content is not against public order and morality or for profit purposes. Fan fiction such as illustrations are can be introduced as well. For pages with the usage of images or illustrations, or data such as logos, please specify the following © ASOBIMO,INC. All rights reserved. ※Copyrights not specified in the proper form such as putting in new lines, are invaild ※If you can not fix the copyrights showing in new lines, for the settings in page making tools, please contact the support center. Other "Linx","Peagasus","Owl","Hydra","Leone","Wolf" Q : What are the options "Linx", "Peagasus", "Owl", "Hydra", "Leone", "Wolf" shown when the game starts? A : These are names of the servers. Servers are like rooms or spaces to play the game. To meet with your friends, you will need to join in the same server. As the number of poeple inside the server increases, the indicators will change from "Best", "Better" and "Good". You can change servers everytime you log in. Can not play the game Q : The game will not start. A : Please contact us by the E-mail adress in our contacts page. Fan fiction Q : Is fan fiction allowed? A : By following the points below, you are allowed to make fan fiction such as story plots and illustrations using characters and the world of Celes Arca and introduce them in your blogs or home pages. ・Non commercial, or non profit purposes ・The content is not against public order and morality ・The copyright below is specified in the page the created content is located in. © ASOBIMO,INC. All rights reserved. If the points above are followed, you are free to make fan fiction. MMORPG Q : What is an MMORPG? A : MMORPG is the abbreviation of "Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game", a game where several thousands of players gather in and go out to an adventure in the same world. Penalties Q : What are penalties? A : Celes Arca is a online game which can be enjoyed with other players, so there are rules to make game play comfortable for everyone. Penalties that will limit game play will be charged when you violate the rules. The rules are described in the terms of use that you have consented when registering to Celes Arca, but the main points are the prohibitiion of any actions that make others uncomfortable such as violent statements, harrassment statements, fraud. For details of the rules and contents of the penalties, please check the ""penalty policy"" and start playing after reading carefully so everyone can enjoy Celes Arca in comfort. Problems with other players Q : What should I do if there is a problem with other players? A : Celes Arca support will not deal with any losses or disadvantages that occurred from basic problems between players at all. For actions such as spam, violence, slandering, harrasment statements, soliciting, fraud, Real Money Trading, and actions that can lead to criminal cases, read the terms of use violation policy. From here on, the questions are not from the official website, so read at your own risk :) Can't start the game Q : I get an error (80010001) when I launch the application and the application closes itself after A : If your phone is rooted, you can't play the game ; the only solution as of now is to unroot the phone, at least temporarily. If you can't do that, you're unfortunately out of luck, contact the Asobimo team and/or pray that a future update will lift this restriction. (see also this post, and this post) Pets Q : How to get a pet/an egg ? A : As of now (Sept. 12, 2013), there is no way to get a pet or an egg. The methods to get one are to buy one in the shop (with real money) and or get lucky and catch one (still in the shop) with one free try everyday, but it is rare (rarity 4/5). Another method is by getting a reward at the story quest 7-5 which is level 90+, or wait for an event to get one. Unfortunately, none of these methods are implemented in the current beta (see also Pet#How_to_get) Q : Can a pet die ? A : A pet will die if its HP reaches 0, but the player can get it back by going to the nearest town and talking to the NPC who handles pets. Most of the time, pets will flee the battle when their HP get low, even more when they have a low affinity rank Core slots Q : How to get more core slots ? A : Upgrade your weapon 8 or 9 times, you'll get a 75% chance to have 1 extra slot if you upgrade 8 times, and a 100% chance if you upgrade to max. Note that some weapons can only be upgraded to +5, if that's the case upgrade to at least +4 ; the cores used to upgrade the weapon do not have any influence on the probability rate. You'll also be limited to 9 cores max Character slot Q : Can I have more than 1 character ? A : You'll have to buy a character slot in the webshop with coins (so real money !), or if you have multiple google accounts, clear data and relaunch the game every time you want to change character ; if you have multiple Android devices you can play one character per device, so you won't need to do this again and again. Skill points and class change Q : Will my skill points reset when I change class ? A : No, your skill points won't be reset, the only way to reset them is by using an item in the webshop, so choose well how you'll use your points before changing class ! Items Q : I can't find the item I bought/won in the webshop ? A : The items from the webshop will not get in your regular item box, check in your mail by going to "Items > Mail" (second option), they should be here If you have any question, please ask it in the comments; it will be added to the list later! Category:The game